Mr Cuddles' Revenge
by Koala Power
Summary: Gumball just wanted to go to the toilet in peace, when an old enemy showed up. "This is only the beginning," sighed Anais.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the Wattersons, derping around as usual.

The sun shone across the grass of the back yard.

Three children were laying down on the grass, letting out bursts of giggles.

"Well, it's a wonderful day today, isn't that right Darwin?" a young blue cat asked his fish friend.

"Yea, just us gazing up at the stars..."

"It's still midday..." a young, pink rabbit let out. "I can't believe how stupid you guys are."

"Well, we're Gumball and Darwin!" said the blue cat. "Of course we're stupid!"

"Yea," stated the fish, standing up with the now named Gumball. "It still is beautiful."

"I don't know what you mean," said the rabbit, rolling over to face the two. "Darwin, what made you like this?"

"I don't know." The now named Darwin turned around. "Just deal with it Anais."

"Fine," said Anais as she ran to the door.

After Anais closed the door, Gumball quickly faced his friend. "I have to go!"

"What?" Darwin questioned.

Gumball demonstrated what he meant by crossing his legs.

"Well, go!" Darwin waved his arms. "You can't do it here!"

Gumball took off into the house, rushed upstairs and relieved himself in the bathroom.

"Ah." Gumball sighed as the 'drizzle' of his liquid came pouring out.

Gumball zipped his fly, then turned to the window to signal to Darwin he was done.

Darwin frantically waved his arms around at the window, trying to point at something.

Gumball, being the dumb cat he is, ignored his friend and turned to the sink to wash his hands.

But, instead of the shining faucet he should've seen, he saw something else.

A black, hairy creature hung on to the tap, staring at the blue cat.

"Argh!" Gumball jumped back, shielding his eyes.

It was an old rival, and he didn't want to be reminded of what had happened.

Well, alot of bad things had happened to Gumball, but this was REALLY bad.

Gumball grabbed his toothbrush and whacked the spider out of the window.

From below, a screech was heard.

"Help!"

Gumball looked out the window to see Darwin, stamping his feet on the black, fuzzy fiend.

"This is only the beginning," sighed Anais.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh, it's a lovely day, right buddy?"

Gumball and Darwin were on the bus to school.

People were chatting, playing their mobiles or listening to music.

"Gumball, I'm a bit worried." Darwin looked at his friend.

"About what?"

"Mr Cuddles returned to us last night. It's a sign!" Darwin flipped his flippers around frantically.

"Don't worry, we killed it. Remember?"

The bus stopped, and everyone started getting off.

"And besides." Gumball walked down with Darwin. "The only way for it to appear as a ghost like Carrie, someone would have to somehow get the spell that brings people back to life, wrong."

"Okay then." Darwin walked off as the bell rang.

* * *

It was lunch time, and everyone was out in the cafeteria, eating from their trays.

"Hey Gumball!"

Gumball turned around to see his peanut crush, Penny.

"Uh, hi Penny!" Gumball rubbed the back of his head.

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"Remember Mr Cuddles?"

Gumball had some silence before speaking. "Yea..."

"Well, there are signs that he could still be alive somewhere!" Penny squealed with enjoyment.

Gumball gave a gasp, then spoke hesitantly. "Oh, okay."

Penny walked off.

"She won't be happy when she finds out what we did..." Gumball turned to Darwin.

"It's not my fault you kicked him out the window!" Darwin yelled. "I was using self defense!"

"Whatever." Gumball sighed. "Penny is still NOT going to be happy."

The bell rang.

"Well, time to head to class."

* * *

Ms Simeon stared at her freakish class.

They were doing a maths test, Gumball's worst subject.

"Argh!" Gumball couldn't do it.

'_Two plus two... Two plus two... COME ON!'_

Gumball looked up, and tried to look over at Darwin's sheet.

He couldn't.

Gumball looked up at Ms Simeon.

"Oh no..."

On her desk, he saw something.

A black, furry, disgusting creature sat on the wood, about to pounce.

"Ms Simeon!"

"What?!" The ape growled.

Everyone looked up from their sheets, and followed Gumball's gaze.

"Yes?"

"Look out!"

The teacher looked down at her desk, and gave a shriek.

The spider jumped.

"ARGH!"

Ms Simeon started shrieking in fear, as did everyone else, except one person.

"Mr Cuddles!"

Penny ran up to her pet, only to be stopped by the ape, holding a chair.

Ms Simeon started whacking the spider, as Penny stared in shock.

It fell off the desk, and lay dead on the floor.

The bell rang as Penny picked up her pet, and everyone else ran out of the room.

Tears filled her eyes as she ran out of the room.

The school day was over.


End file.
